


[podfic] Old Habits Die Hard

by SkuldReads (skuldchan)



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff and Humor, Jack the Mercenary Househusband, M/M, Mercenary Househusband Problem-Solving Hijinks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/SkuldReads
Summary: Podfic ofOld Habits Die Hard, Part 1 ofThe Divine Art of the Househusband, a series about Jack's ordinary misadventures as Zhao Zi's househusband.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Habits Die Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107222) by [skuldchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan). 

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 10:18 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (9.4 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic

### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/the-wintry-mizzenmast/old-habits-die-hard)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uBpBvcv4qxjbSfqwLHea5AWeMRm4YCXa/view?usp=sharing)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sbrm62lsm7smb3a/SkuldReads%20-%20Old%20Habits%20Die%20Hard.mp3?dl=0)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Old Habits Die Hard_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107222)
  * **Author:** [skuldchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan)
  * **Reader:** skuldchan
  * **Cover artist:** skuldchan


End file.
